The advantages of being late
by QuiteTheTrueLove
Summary: 'For the record, Jones! I'm not one of your easy girls, who will just spread their legs for you at the first smirk you throw their way. I don't care if you're bored or whatever that is.' Captain Swan College!AU


I was late. And if there was one thing I hate, it was being late.

I clung to my bag as I ran through the empty halls towards the lecture hall, my breath already labored from running up all these steps.

Today was not my day. At first I didn't hear my alarm clock, since I stayed up until late at night to study for that test. Traffic was a nightmare and I didn't even want to think about the minutes I wasted to search for a parking spot.

I almost slammed right into the doors to the lecture hall, but I stopped myself. I tried to get my breathing under control and brushed my hair from my sweaty neck. Another thing I hated with a passion was running. I opened one of the door as calmly as I could, trying not to alert all the other students who were already sitting inside. I knew that Professor Harper wouldn't notice; he was always so engrossed in his own lectures that he wouldn't even notice an elephant riding a bicycle in front of him. I slipped into the room, managing not to earn any rude or inquiring glances. Normally I would sit front and center, but today I would have to settle for a seat in the back row. Keeping my eyes on the ground I walked sideways into the empty row to my left and sat down. I dug into my back and got my text book and notepad out, but I couldn't find one single pen.

''Shit.'' I silently cursed to myself, as I searched my bag for the third time. How was I supposed to take notes now? A quiet chuckle caused me to whip my head back up and to the left, and for the first time since sitting down I noticed that the row wasn't as empty as I thought.

''Who knew that valedictorians have such a dirty mouth.'' He said quitely, a smirk planted on his face. I rolled my eyes at the guy sitting beside me. Of course it would be him sitting here, just the icing on this shitty day.

''Hey Jones.'' I greeted him.

''Don't sound so happy to see me, someone might get the wrong ideas, Swan.'' Killian replied. My eyes scanned him on their own volition. He was slouching in his chair, long legs folded, one arm braced on the headrest of the chair next to him. He was deft with his fingers, twirling a pen as his hand rested on his knee. The dark hair was in it's usual state of disorder. But what really struck me were those blue eyes, that where twinkling with mischief as I noticed that he was very well aware of what I was doing.

''Might want to take a picture.'' He suggested smugly. I huffed at him and turned back to the front. I already missed enough of the lecture without having to put up with that idiot. My resolution to ignore him only lasted two minutes, until I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

''What?'' I asked Killian without looking at him.

''I thought you might need this.''

A blue pen appeared in my line of vision, wiggling up and down.

''No, thank you.''

'''Oh come on, Swan, I know you're dying inside right now because you can't take any notes.'' His voice was so close to my ear, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end. I took a deep breath and snatched the pen from his hand.

''Why were you late?''

I ignored him, hoping that he would take the hint.

I knew all about Killian Jones, and that's why I always tried to stay away from him as much and as far as I could. He had quite the reputation, especially when it came to girls and parties. And unlike him, I came to college to get a degree, not to waste my time with foolish frat parties, where half naked football players would try to rub against me.

''Why were you late?'' Killian asked me again, and I slammed my hand ontop of the desk.

''Would you cut it out? I'm trying to listen.''

''When you answer my question.'' That guy was unbelievable.

''It's not any of your business.'' I hissed at him, rubbing my temples. I could already feel a headache forming in my head.

''Why do you even want to know?''

''I'm curious. You're usually the first one here, sitting in front with your highlighters perfectly lined up on your desk. It's pretty cute.'' He explained, shoulders shrugging. I didn't know how to react to that. Killian Jones just told me that he thought I was cute, or that at least my behavior was cute. He had to be messing with me.

''You done making fun of me?'' I asked him impatient.

''Why would you think that I'm making fun of you?'' One of his eyebrows rose sceptically.

''Oh come on, you never so much as look at me, and now you're telling me I'm cute? What's wrong, couldn't find one of your brainless bimbos to amuse you?'' I knew I sounded harsh, but I was just in such a foul mood and he wasn't helping.

''You're breaking my heart, Swan. Is that how you really think of me?'' He said, his hand covering his heart in false pain. ''And let me assure you, I did plenty of looking, you just never noticed it.''

He was so close that his nose almost brushed my jaw, causing me to jerk away.

''God, did you ever hear of personal space?'' I questioned him. He chuckled again, and the sounds turned my insides into a gooey mess. That's why I always avoided him, I just knew that he would have that effect on me.

''Imagine my surprise when you sat down beside me, I thought it must be my lucky day. The elusive Emma Swan, finally gracing me with her presence.''

I snorted at him. Did he really think that I was buying this nonsense?

''And now that you're here, I won't let you slip out of my hands that easily.'' Killian added.

''Careful Jones, you're starting to sound like a stalker.'' I told him, making a point of sliding away from him.

''I'm determined, when I see something I like, I'll try anything to get it.''

''For the record, Jones! I'm not one of your easy girls, who will just spread their legs for you at the

first smirk you throw their way. I don't care if you're bored or whatever that is.'' I told him irritated.

''Just so you know, Swan!'' He said in the same tone I had used, ''You shouldn't listen to gossip. I'm not trying to get into your pants, I'm just trying to make conversation, maybe grab a coffee afterwards.''

''I don't drink coffee.'' I lied to him, hoping that it would shut him up.

''Good, I'm much more of a tea person anyway.'' He said, and this time I couldn't keep the smile from my face. God, he was insufferable.

''Ohh, there is that smile. Such a rare sight.'' He praised me, and I could only shake my head at him. He was silent for a few seconds, his blue eyes fixed on me, appearing to be deep in thought.

''I've got a proposal for you. Go grab that coffee or tea with me, hell you can even drink water. If you still don't like me afterwards, I'll leave you alone.''

I considered this for a while, weighing the chances of him actually keeping his word. And would it be really so bad to have coffee with him?

''If I say yes, will you shut up for the rest of the lecture?'' I asked him, not that there was much left of it.

''Deal.'' He said, offering his hand to shake on it. I bit my lower lip as I looked down at his hand. And after five long seconds I finally took his hand in mine. ''Deal.''

The smile that broke out on his face was almost dazzling. And without saying another word he turned away from me. This time I was the one to break the silence.

''Why me?'' I asked him, genuinely curious. But Killian only kept smiling and made a gesture as if he was locking his mouth. I rolled my eyes at his antics before turning back towards the front myself.

* * *

** A/N: This is a oneshot for now. I might continue this when I find the time as a story in three parts!**


End file.
